Hate-Abuse-Recovery
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Gumball is a 27 year old, unhappy buisness owner. Then OC Stephen (YprocKcid) can change his world and eventually save him from the biggest fear that we shouldn't ever go through.
1. The Call

The story of "Hate-Abuse-Recovery"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball"**

"Hello"

"Hello, who is this?"

"My name is Gumball Watterson." Gumball Watterson, a twelve year old kid who had it all for him, but that was the past for him and refuses to talk any sign of information. Gumball was your average 27 year old, small time business owner, who just wants to be himself. Though Gumball Watterson, the 12 year old, the troublemaker, the blue feline that came into our lives was long gone.

"Hello, Mr. Watterson." Said the caller

"I was looking at this ad" Gumball has a newspaper ad in his hand, looking at the front, the turning it around. "And I was wondering if I can try this free anger management service on the 'Elmore times' newspaper ad?" Gumball is alone in an office, all alone in his office that shows his light on.

His office showed significant to an average boss, but just doesn't suit him since what has happened, but Gumball learns to live with himself. Just himself, alone. "Yes, sir." "So how does this work, exactly again?" Then it took a bit of a while, but got back. "How this works is I will connect you to one of our anger management coaches, he or she will give you 5 minutes of their time and test out what they know on you and see if suits you and if you like the program, then you can pay $19.95 a month for it."

Gumball lay a bit of his chair and stretched himself from laying back; there you can hear his spine give a good old crack for this young cat. "Sounds like a good deal." Then he went to sitting straight from his desk. "Let me connect then." Gumball just laid back and listen to a catchy tune, until he can get connect to an anger management coach. He waited and waited, he then herd a simple 'Hello'.

He sounded like a 30 year old man, late 30s possibly. He didn't like what people would think of him, a kid who has had deep emotional problems, and he wants to talk to an anger management coach, people would either think he was a shrink or a freak or that he needed a psychiatrist, not anger management. "Hello." Gumball said in a bit of stutter and went to sitting in more focus. "Are you the anger management coach?"

"No, I'm the pizza man. I bring pizza and expect people to give a crap about my life. Of course I'm the anger management." This man said it in a bit of sarcasm and a bit of rage. Gumball heard and the irony in it and made him laugh and brought a short smile in him, but shortly disappeared.

"So what do I do now?" Gumball was a bit worried, was this gonna work? How was anger management gonna help, but he feels if he can talk to someone, maybe he can improve on himself. "How about you talk a little about yourself, childhood, and teenage years, now."

Gumball opened his mouth, but no words opened came out of his mouth. No matter what, he just couldn't trust anyone, but still nothing. "Hello?" He kept it in silence until a call came in. "Oh, sorry got to. Bye." Gumball said in a quick way and then answered the call that saved himself from humiliation.

"Hello."

"Gumball!" Said a female voice, sounded familiar to him but the figured it out who it was. Gumball thought to himself 'Not her, why her?'

"Hey Anais, how's it going?"

"Fine, you know it took me 3 weeks trying to reach, they said you changed your number a lot of times. Got some girl trouble?" But before Gumball could even make a statement, she rudely intruded. "Ah who am I kidding? The only the girl you had any sign for affection was Penny and you blew it and I doubt you would be with someone." Gumball clenched his fist, it started to get hard and show his knuckles' muscles and bones.

"Yeah, that. I don't want to talk about that." "Remember how you were oh so shy and so-" Then Gumball interrupted her. "Isn't there something you called to say?" Said in a bit of an angry voice. "Yeah, I'm hosting a baby shower." "Oh really, for who?" "For me. I'm pregnant!" Gumball heard her sudden cry as she was 4 years old like when she meant the puppeteer behind "Daisy the Donkey".

"You're pregnant?" Gumball said it like it was nothing, which caused a bit of silence for a while. "That's your reaction to it." Anais said in more frustrated in it. "I'm having a baby and you said it like it doesn't mean anything." "It doesn't." Anais gasped and then rage was released. "What! How dare you! I'm your sister and you should give me respect for that! That's probably why you left us at 15 and never talked to any of us again. You know that's why you have no friends.

You have no life and you're a disgrace to us!" Gumball grabbed a bottle of Coke and looks at it and then got up while she talked and he threw it to his office wall, which Anais heard from it. "I'm a disgrace!? You're the one to talk Miss. Whore, that's probably why your pregnant in the first place!" That caused silence, then he started to hear crying, which then Anais talked, he didn't care.

"Gumball…You're my brother and I love you. I just wanted to see my big brother again, I always care for you. I just want you to be in my life again, I want you to be in everyone's lives again, what happened to everyone's favorite friend and brother? Where is he? I just want Gumball Watterson to come back into my life, Darwin's, mom's, dad's, Penny's, Carrie's, Tobias's, Molly's, Jamie's, remember those people?

You helped each and everyone and everyone loved you for that. You were a role model to others, what happened to you. Please, I'm begging you to come to the party. Reconnect with everyone." Gumball held the bottom of the phone, since it was like those dial telephone. "No! Screw you! Screw You! Screw you! To hell with everyone! To hell with Darwin, Carrie, Tobias, Molly, Jamie, and screw Penny, that fucking bitch!"

Then let go of the handle of the phone and responded back calming and cooling down his frustrated face. "Fine, I'll do it." That brought joy back to Anais. "Oh thank you! Now dress nicely, there's people coming and I don't want people thinking you're poor." "Oookay, bye Anais." Then he ended the call by carefully placing the phone back to its slot, but then yanked the cord and grabbed the phone and threw it out through his window and caused the office window to break. Then he fell to the phone in misery, he can't be happy, he can never be happy.


	2. In with the New and out with the Old

Gumball got up and remembered that he still has a job to do and can't sleep on the job. Gumball steady got up and ignored what happened. He just went out his office and walked away. Gumball went walking in the dark. Surprisingly he didn't knock anything over, even in the dark.

After reaching, on what may seem like a barricade, was the door. Gumball tried to open the door by turning the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. He grew a bit irritated. He grabbed the keys from his pocket. When he did, they fell to the floor and he reached down on his knees, searching for the keys. It was too dark to see, so he couldn't find it.

"Great. This was just what I needed for today." Gumball then went to his other pocket and he reached out into his other pocket and pressed a button on a remote. It was his remote for the garage door. When he pressed it, at the door where he was nearby, he turned a bit and saw that the garage door was just by the door. When the garage door went up into the building, Gumball found his keys. He crouched and grabbed them.

Gumball looked outside. He was stunned a bit. It was peaceful and no loud traffic sounds were heard. Gumball went out for a while and saw that it was peaceful here. He stepped out to the back of his workplace. Gumball owned a small business. It's nothing special and won't get him far in life. He learned the hard way.

He looked to his right and saw the end of the alleyway. It was peaceful. There may have been some cracks and a smelly trash can, but it was calm. Gumball turned to his right and saw the street. He was in the middle, but he felt like he was close to society as he could be at.

Gumball went by the end of the garage's corner and sat down. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He breathes in and breathes out. After a moment of silence was placed, Gumball looked in his hand. Gumball took something out from his pocket that he didn't mean to take out. He took out a photo. It was a picture of Gumball and Penny.

The picture of when they were 4 or 5, he didn't remember. It was the very picture that they first saw each other. When Gumball entered preschool, he was nervous. Downright scared about getting anywhere near the public area. He begged Nicole to not take him to school. Like it or not, he had to go. He would hide behind Nicole, but Nicole told him to go. She told him that there were other nice people out there. He looked back at Nicole and Richard. They were so happy and inseparable. Gumball took in a deep breath and walked to the stairs and then he closed his eyes when he reached the stairs. This was it. He was about to get in school, but he heard a coming by. He just stood there, frozen. Then he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Excuse me." Gumball didn't bother. He was just scared, but wanted to run back to Nicole, but didn't want to risk embarrassing himself.

"What's the matter?" The voice he heard was so gentle that water couldn't run any smoother then her tone of such a melody. Gumball had a feeling that the person that was behind was now in front of him.

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" Gumball couldn't talk, but somehow, he was able to move his lips and let the words flow out.

"I-I'm s-scared." Gumball couldn't believe how much of a fool he was making of himself.

"There's no reason to be scared," said the fellow anonymous person that Gumball refused to see. "If you want, you can hold my hand." Gumball was never offered to hold their hand. Not even by Nicole. Gumball lay out of his hand and he waited a while. At first he thought there was no one there. He felt he was starting to imagine things. Then he felt a hand. Gumball then opened his eyes and turned and saw her. It was a peanut antlered girl. He smiled at her and she smiled back, only she blushed at him. When she saw his eyes, she saw something in him. They couldn't tell at the time, but they were falling in love. Then a white flash took place. They turned and it was Nicole with the camera. She couldn't have embarrassed him anymore than that day.

Looking back at the photo, it only brought back painful memories. Gumball looked back at these recollections of lost thoughts, but they weren't worth looking back at. Gumball grabbed the nearest lighter and lit it. He saw the blue fire. The fire of this lighter was hotter than the casual lighter. Gumball just wanted her out of his head.

He brought the photo closer and watches it burn a bit. His heart started to shiver a bit and tumbled his emotions. Gumball; let go of the photo and started to breath in and out repeatedly. After a while, Gumball went to look at the photo. The photo stopped burning. He went closer and grabbed what was left of the photo. He saw that it only burned the back and not even a scratch on the front. He placed it back and just looked at nature.

Gumball did that for a couple of minutes. He rested his eyes and just hoped for the day to come to an end. A moment later, a car pulled up. Gumball looked at it and it was a normal car. He didn't recognize the driver and when they got out, it was a bit awkward.

The driver was a dog, he had long black ears, wore a dark orange shirt, and along with a pair of skinny jeans. Gumball stared confused at him. The dog just stared at Gumball. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like punching the dog. The dog looked at him with, not angry eyes, but shy, calm ones.

"Hi," said the dog.

"Hi," said Gumball, still confused as to why the dog was here. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah." Said the dog, as he closed the door and rested his back on the car with his arms crossed. "I heard that this was where I could check my car for any problems."

"Well I don't know too much about that." said Gumball, getting up on his feet. "All I do is manage my business but the place or," Gumball snapping his fingers, trying to figure out the word he's looking for.

Then the dog said, "The mechanics?"

"Yeah, the mechanics is the word I'm looking for. Come to think of it, there isn't a mechanic in this part of the town." That caused the dog to feel a bit like an idiot.

"Oh, I see. So there isn't a mechanic around here?"

"I'm afraid to tell you, but yes. There isn't." The dog shook his head a bit and went looking down on himself and was walking slow to his car. Gumball felt a bit bad for him. He didn't want to make him feel bad or stupid.

"But you know," that made the dog turn to Gumball. "I did some classes in cars back in high school. I think I can help you with this."

"You'd really do that?" Gumball shook his head, in the answer of a yes. "Thanks, I'll pay-"

"No need. I'll do it for free." It made the fellow canine grow puppy eyes. That just made Gumball uncomfortable though. Gumball; walked closer to him and signaled him to open the hood of the car. He went quickly in excitement. Gumball grabbed the hood after it clicked and raised it up high. The dog went a bit closer to Gumball.

"My name's Stephen by the way." Gumball turned and he saw a smile from. He took it as he was a nice guy or just a bit too friendly. Either way, he was glad to help.

"Okay Stephen. My name is Gumball, Gumball Watterson." He went back and looked around and saw that some parts of the car were loose. Gumball took off his black suit and gave it to Stephen to hold. He wore a white button shirt. Gumball pulled up his arm sleeves to his elbow and got to work.

After a couple of minutes, Gumball tightened some loose bolts, fixed the engine a bit, and even pumped up the tires. After he was done, he blew out some air from his lungs and was glad to say it was a job well done.

"All right, that about does it." Stephen went over and closed the hood. Gumball was just expecting a thank you, but he ended up with a hug. Gumball didn't like it, but he felt if this was his way of appreciating what he did for him, then he wasn't gonna fight it.

Gumball slowly tapped his back, in hopes of ending the hug. It lasted for more than a couple of seconds. Stephen ended the hug and said thank you. Stephen even wrote down his number for Gumball and gave it to him. He said it was for if he needed anyone to talk to, then he'll be there. Gumball hesitated at first, but just grabbed it in a friendly manner.

Stephen went to his car and drove off. Gumball was confused, but he looked at the number and it was nothing out of the ordinary. Gumball just went back in his office after that.


End file.
